A Christmas Miracle
by posiesandpansies
Summary: The story of how a Christmas Pageant changes the lives of many people. Including Draco and Hermione.


**A.N Probably my longest fic yet. I based this on a film I watched and it was called "Mrs Miracle" Such a cute film. Anyways Guys late Merry Christmas. And a happy new year soon. Read and review. Also post drabble prompts if you wish please. **

**Posiesandpansies xo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or any of the Characters. I wish. I also don't own "Mrs Miracle"**

"Please just do this one little favour me please." pleaded Molly.

"I told you I don't do that sort of thing anymore, just find someone else." replied Hermione.

"Please just this once" she said batting her eyelashes.

"Okay" said Hermione giving in.

"Yesss," excaimed Molly," You won't regret this you'll absolutely love the kids."

She had been helping her friend,Molly, by managing the pageant of the school when he walked in. She hadn't seen him in years and those years had done him good. Very good. He hung in the doorway of the theatre. He was watching them, the rehearsal stopped she let the kids go home and set off to look for him but he was gone. She assumed he was the father of one of the kids.

He didn't come again so she didn't see him anywhere.

She was in the gym ,with Molly, when the conversation turned to the pageant.

"Yeah it's going good the kids are great." she said smiling.

"Well they love you,I'm surprised parents haven't come to thank you."

"Well actually one has..errm Draco Malfoy," she said blushing.

"Oh Scorpius's father. He's a single father. His wife died a few years back." she explained.

"Oh I didn't know that, I went to school with him."

"He's cute too," said Molly.

"Oh I hadn't noticed." She carried on exercising.

"He'd be good for you I mean you haven't dated since.. you know I mean I don't see why you're single. You're pretty, smart, great at music.."

"If you say I also have a great personality I'm going to hex you."

Molly laughed, "I'm just saying maybe make a move."

"I don't think so anyways when am I going to see him again."

On the contrary she saw quite a lot of him again.

It was a week later. He came again to pick up his son. This time he spoke to her.

"Hey Granger, Scorp here says the pageant is doing great."

His words took her by surprise who at that time was on a ladder trying to hang decorations. She fell right in to his arms. He set her on the ground.

"Thank you errm yeah it's going well"

"Hey scorp come here." said a voice.

"Coming," answered Scorpius,"I'll be back dad." He ran in the direction of the voice.

"So um I didn't know Scorpius was your kid."

"He goes after his mother, sometimes I wonder if he's even mine."

"Haha so uh anyways what do you do now?" she asked.

"I work as an auror and you?"

"I actually own a book store but I'm doing this as a favour to a friend. She begged me and with the charm of these kids how could I resist?"

"Would have thought you end up as a healer Granger."

"I was for about a year but then an incident occurred and I chased my dream of a bookshop in a small little town. So here I am."

He check his watch."Shoot I'm late. I really enjoyed catching up with you and thanks for giving me a chance."

She smiled at him."No problem."

He then got Scorpius and left. Maybe she would let herself see a lot more of Draco Malfoy. Especially if he looked that good.

She was in her bookshop tidying up in the back when she heard the shop's doorbell ring.

"I'll be there in a minute" she called out.

She stepped out to the front to find no one there.

"Boo."

She nearly fell to the ground if Draco's arms didn't catch her.

"This is beginning to become a habit Granger. Maybe you like spending time in my arms," he teased with a smile.

"Maybe you like the idea of me falling into your arms."

"Hmm maybe, however I am here for Scorp's Birthday present and I was wondering if you could help."

"Sure" she said leading him to a bookshelf.

"He does well in literature so these are all the books he would like. They range from the 1900's to now. They are all suitable for a child of his age and intelligence. They are all the ones that I like as well so speaking from experience they are very enjoyable to read " she explained.

"Still got the brains and the looks Granger."

She prettily blushed.

He chose a book and she was wrapping it when:

"Listen there's a new restaurant down the road and I've been meaning to check it out. I think I would need a second opinion so how about you go? With me, I mean , together?" he asked.

"I would love to." she said with a smile.

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven."

He left so she rang Molly to tell her all about it.

"Hey Molly I need your advice on dressing for a date."

"EEEEEEKKKK!"

"Calm down."

"Please say it's Draco, if it is you have to wear that tight short dress that we got you."

Hermione chuckled. Her friends were never going to change and she loved them for that.

He picked her up at exactly seven and they set off.

"We have reservations at half past so I figured we could walk."

"That would be nice."

"I never even asked do you like Greek food"

"It's my favourite." she said removing all his worries.

" Great mine too, so I figured we should probably start calling each by our first names seeing as we are on a date, I mean not if you don't want to be on a date this could just be dinner unless you want it to be a date I mean either way is fine unless" he rambled. She stopped him by holding his arm.

"Draco I would love for this to be a date." she said.

He just smiled in return.

The dinner went really quickly as time does fly when you're having fun. They were walking home when she asked him: "So where did you go after the war I mean everyone said that you disappeared, I didn't even know until I came back from America."

"I actually was in America myself I was doing night classes in Florida"

"I can't believe it, I was in Florida aswell but I was working at this cute old theatre that did silent films on the weekend. There this was this guy who played the soundtrack on the piano. You could never see him but you could always hear him. I loved it. I didn't want to leave."

He laughed. "What?" she asked.

"That was me playing the piano. I used to do it so I could have some sort of pay. My money was frozen at the time so it got me through those night classes."

"No way was that you, do you reckon we saw each other.?" she asked.

" I may have seen you but you won't have seen me. I used to hide, then, in the shadows but my wife, she brought me back into the light."

"That's sweet but how come you stopped?" she asked.

"Errm... we should probably get you home, it's geting cold."

"Ok." she said confused why he didn't answer.

They came to her gate of her house. "This is me, I had a really good time Draco thank you." she said pecking him on the cheek.

She opened her gate and was walking up the path when he stopped her.

"Hermione."

She turned around." Yes."

"I didn't answer you before and that was rude. The reason I stopped playing was because my wife died. Jade loved music. When Jade died the music in me died as well. I haven't played since." he explained.

"Thank you for telling me Draco" she said and then he kissed her. She opened her mouth in surprise and he deepened the kiss. He pulled away and said,"Goodnight Hermione"

"Goodnight Draco"

They spend quite a lot of time together after that. He was always there helping with the pageant and she was there to help with Scorpius. Scorpius had no objection to his father dating his teacher in fact he loved it. He used it as an advantage to him.

Hermione went to meet her mother for lunch as Draco was busy at work.

"How is everything going?" her mother asked.

"It's good and I'm sorry for not visiting you earlier. I've been so busy what with the kids and the shop I just haven't had time."

"Well we're here now and anyway I need to ask you something."

"Ask away." she said.

"Well your auntie and uncle were meant to visit you on the 24'th but they have to go meet family so the only dates they can meet you is 24th and 25th. And your sister can only meet them on the 24th so you can only see them on the 25th."

"Mum that's not fair you know I have the pageant on the 25th. Tell Jenny to meet them on the 25th"

"Well why don't you both come on the 24th?" her mother asked.

"You know why I can't, after what she did I can't even stand speaking about her let alone being in the same room as her."

"Just set aside your differences for one day please it's Christmas." she pleaded.

"Differences! Is that what you call what she did to me? You know what I don't need to do this. Tell Jenny to have a Merry Christmas." she said walking out crying.

She knocked on Draco's door. Scorpius opened it.

"Hey is your dad in?"

He saw the state she was in and led her to Draco's study.

"Hermione, what happened?"

"I just really needed to talk to someone and I just thought if you weren't busy but I can see that you are so I'll just.."

"I always have time for you Hermione." He led her to a chair and made her sit.

"For you to understand what happened I need to tell you what happened 2 years ago."

She started her story," After the war I really needed a new start so I applied to be a healer in America. There I met Aaron. We hit it off right from the beginning. He was smart, funny and completely adorable. We got engaged. I thought everything was perfect. I asked my older sister Jenny to be the maid of honour. We decided to get married on Christmas day. Then a day before the wedding Aaron called it off. He didn't even say why. I was so confused. The next day I got my answer. Aaron and Jenny ran away together. They said they had fallen in love. They said they couldn't control their feelings anymore.I felt so betrayed. The funny thing is two months later, he left her like he left me. Now she's married and has a kid. And now my mothers forcing me to be in the same room as her. I mean how can they not understand. I was betrayed by the two people who were closest to me." she explained.

"You were left heartbroken by your sister and fiancée. I understand why you can't speak to her."

"It's just I was meant to be with my family at Christmas and now I can't even see them."

"Well, why don't you spend Christmas here with me and Scorp," he offered," wait."

He opened the door to find Scorpius eavesdropping.

"Scorp would you like Miss Granger to spend Christmas here?"

"Yeah I would love that." he said with a smile.

"Well then I guess I'm spending Christmas here." she said.

"Yes!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"I guess that's settled then."

A few days later they were in the supermarket to find Christmas presents.

"Remind me why you're shopping only now for presents."

"I saved it for you seeing as I have no idea how to shop."

"Good for you that I am here."

He put his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"It's perfect."

"Hermione." someone called.

They turned around to face a women of late 20's. She carried a baby in her arms. To her side was a man. Her auburn hair flowed to her chest. She had the same eyes as Hermione, chocolate brown.

"Hermione I'm so sorry about everything."

"Draco this is my sister Jenny." she said introducing them with a coldness like to Jenny.

"And this is Mia and my husband Tom." she said gesturing to the baby in her arms and the man beside her.

"Let's go Draco" she said turning around.

"Hermione I truly am sorry about the Christmas thing. We can cancel so you can spend time ..."

"You know what Jenny this is so typical you, making everything about you then acting innocent. Let's go Draco."

They went back home. She was helping him make dinner for Scorpius.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened when we were shopping."

"It's fine I guess it was good for me. Maybe you should speak to her."

"About what, how she took my fiancée a day before my wedding or how she completely betrayed me." she said angrily.

"Well she does seem sorry."

"Don't defend her after what she did to me, I'm leaving."

She grabbed her bag and left.

At school Hermione was having a tough time. Their pianist had left for a holiday of a lifetime.

"So she just left."

"Yeah she said in the note that she won a trip to Brazil and she needs to be there now." Molly explained.

"What are we going to do? The pageant is in two days and we have no pianist. We need someone who knows the show inside out. Wait I know someone. I'll go now."

She left in a hurry to Draco's workplace. She waited for him even thought his secretary said he wasn't going to free all day.

"Hermione"

She turned to see Draco with a few of his workers. He gestured to them that he would just be a few moments and to carry on without him.

"Draco you know I wouldn't ask this of you unless I was desperate but we really need someone to play the piano for the pageant and you're the only..."

"No," he interrupted," you know I can't and it's utterly selfish of you to ask."

"Please, Draco for the kids, just this once" she asked.

"I loved Jade and when she died.."

"She wouldn't want you to stop, she would want you to carry on playing in her memory."

"You know, what I don't understand is that you're telling me to let go of the past but you can't do the same."

She just stared at him for a moment and then left.

A woman of late 20's was finishing wrapping up her family's presents. She was anxious for Christmas whether or not she would get to see all of her was a knock on the door. She went to to answer it. There was a woman there. A woman who had brown curly locks of hair. She was in her mid twenty's and she had the same chocolate brown eyes as the woman answering the door.

"I'm so sorry." she cried lunging herself in the woman's arms.

They went in to catch up and the woman at the door invited the other woman to her pageant.

It was the day of the Christmas pageant. The kids all had their costumes ready. The song lyrics were memorised. The parents were in the audience so was the woman who answered the door. The only thing that was incomplete was the music.

"I guess we'll just have to use magic, I just wished to have an authentic Christmas pageant." said Hermione to Molly.

"I know well atleast we still have the music anyways get out there and have some fun" said Molly before getting off backstage to go sit in the audience.

The curtains opened to reveal Hermione in a festive red dress.

"When my good friend Molly asked me to manage this pageant I think my exact words were "you have got to be kidding me"."

The audience laughed.

"But I have honestly enjoyed working with your children and I am glad I said yes to Molly after her dozen attempts to get me to agree. But my pianist is not here so..."

A short melody played on the piano and there sat Draco Malfoy. He looked up at her and smiled.

"So we have Draco Malfoy here to happily replace her. I hope you enjoy the show."

She went to Draco

"I'm so sorry"

"I'm so sorry"

"I thought about what you said and I realised that she wouldn't want the music to stop and so here I am."

"I thought about what you said aswell and look Jenny is here," she said pointing to her in the audience.

"Can you stay here to help me with the cues and stuff." asked Draco.

"Oh I'm not going anywhere." said Hermione with a smile.


End file.
